List of characters
This is a list of characters that have been seen or have been mentioned by other characters in Vinnie & Sunil. Main Characters *Minka Mark Minka currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as an innocent, curious, 9 year old spider monkey. She loves to paint abstract. She's also Olive's closest friend. *Penny Ling Penny currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as a shy, 10 year old panda. She likes rhythmic ribbon dancing, and can get aggressive when something doesn't usually go her way. She has a crush on Russell Ferguson. Also, she secretly has a army helmet, and a toy gun. She loves to pretend she was a drill sergeant, or in a war, after her great, great grandfather. She has a weird collection of gum in her room. *Pepper Clark Pepper currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as a goofy skunk that loves to prank her friends. She has a crush on Sunil, which Zoe and Minka would take such interest in. Whenever she's around him, she spreads her signature pink stench. She's also the second base of the Rainwater Baseball team, the Storms. *Russell Ferguson Russell currently attends Rainwater High School. He is officially described as the tritagonist to Sunil and Vinnie's antics. His pet peeve is being mistook as a porcupine. He secretly has a crush on Penny, but likes to keep it vague. *Sunil Nevla Sunil currently attends Rainwater High School. He is officially described as an innocent bystandard. He is the most cowardly of Vinnie and Russell. He has a crush on Pepper, and Vinnie often teases him about it. He doesn't like to get furious, unless he sees a cobra seeking around. His middle name means "the one who lives below". He knows less Hindi than his mom does. *Sunila Nevla Sunila is the guardian of Sunil and Vinnie. She is officially described as a shy, 23 year old mongoose who specializes in belly dancing. She is revealed to be childhood friends with Vanilla Shake. She knows a lot abot the Hindi language. *Sunny Nevla *Vanilla Shake Vanilla Shake is a teacher in Rainwater High School. She is officially described as a sweet, kind motherly figure. She is the mother of Sugar Sprinkles and the foster mom of Buttercream. She every so often plays music to her students on her green guitar ("Wild Willow") to teach certain lessons, unlike Sugar Sprinkles, whose guitar can hypnotize pets. *Vinnie Terrio Vinnie currently attends Rainwater High School. He is officially described as a fun-loving doofus who is full of himself. He is the least intelligent of Sunil and Russell, but usually tries to deny this. He's third base on the Rainwater Baseball team, the Storms, and is good at running from base to base. He often gets into adventures that mostly lead his friends or the pets around him into mischief. *Zoe Trent Zoe currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as a fashion diva. She loves singing. She has a crush on Digby and Philippe and can't choose between which. She can often be a drama queen over the tiniest things, such as getting mucky. Supporting Characters *Buttercream Sundae Buttercream currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as a young, full-of-herself Netherland Dwarf Rabbit with a speech impediment. Her big sister is Sugar Sprinkles. She has a crush on Shivers and is best friends with Parker. Her favorite game is "Catch the Frisbee!". *Captain Cuddles Captain Cuddles currently attends Rainwater High School. He is officially described as a total flirt. He doesn't take no for an answer, and loves Pepper to heart. Obviously, he gets himself into misfortunes flirting with the girl classmates, much to his disappointment. He is learning French. *Cashmere Biskit Cashmere currently attends Rainwater High School with her twin Velvet. She is a slick Chinchilla and always wants to get her way. Her objective is to get popular and be the top in school. She thinks that almost everyone in the school are idiots; even Velvet. She is the quickest one to come up with plans. She usually bullies Buttercream, Parker and Shivers because Cashmere tends to pounce on pets younger than her. *Delilah Barnsley Delilah currently teaches ELA in Rainwater High School. She is officially described as an old teacher who can make things fun and spark up the class. She is dating Sammy McKinder, who she secretly hates herself, but doesn't break up with him because she doesn't want to break his heart. *Digby Schossberger Digby currently attends Rainwater High School. He is officially described as a ladies man. He likes baseball, surfing, and is in love with Zoe, but is caught in a love triangle between Philippe. He's a jock, is the left outfielder of the Rainwater Baseball team, the Storms, and is very good at sports in general. *Gail Trent Gail currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as a hard working student who's favorite subject is Math. She likes to be polite, and logical. She is smarter than Tootsie and Zoe. *Genghis Ghellini Genghis currently attends Rainwater High School. He is officially described as an easily angered 15 year old poodle who works in a lemonade stand. He is dating Tootsie because he wanted to take control, being surrounded by idiots. *Hubble Racugno *Jebbie Cho Jebbie currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as a sweet, 12 year old Korean ferret. She hangs out with Meow Meow, Lefty and Kittery. She acts nice in English, but isn't AS nice as she acts. Whenever she has a sarcastic or angry remark, she says it in Korean, so nobody understands it. She likes to plant in her farm with her mom. She is also a tomboy, and is the right outfielder of the Rainwater Baseball Team, the Storms. Her middle name means "sunflower" in Korean. *Joey Featherton *Jun Ling Jun Ling currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as a smart know-it-all. She is friends with Gail Trent, and a better student than her sister, Ling Jun. *Kittery Banter *Lefty Silverstein Lefty currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as a 13 year old drama queen. She dislikes mess and disorganization and is good friends with Russell Ferguson. She is ironically a righty. *Ling Jun Ling Jun currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as a seductive, ugly (by the students), 10 year old panda. Her classmates don't like her nearly as much as they like Jun Ling. *Ling Pen Ling Pen currently attends Rainwater High School. He is officially described as a 13 year old panda who believes in world peace. He is pretty mellow, and also is a bit annoyed of his sisters, but still loves them. He does not care about anyone else's opinions about himself. In his free time, he likes to play on his Harmonica to play Blues music. He is best friends with Sugar Sprinkles and they spend recess together playing their instruments. He is also the catcher for the Rainwater Baseball team, the Storms. *Lucky Browne *Madame Pom Madame Pom currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as a bossy, seductive 15 year old Pomeranian. She is dating Shahrukh, and is enemies with Zoe. Madame Pom attends drama class, same as her boyfriend. *Meow Meow Meow Meow currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as a worrysome, 8 year old cat. She is friends with Jebbie, Lefty and is the little sister of Kittery. She suffers from borderline personality disorder, and is pretty smart. She's a very good student, and likes to learn odd trivia. *Olive Shellstein Olive currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as a shy, 9 year old tortoise. She likes to draw in her spare time, which she has a lot of. Since she's a tortoise, she likes to take things slowly. She doesn't usually like to talk to anyone else but Minka. She has a crush on Baa Baa Lou. *Ollie Arms Ollie currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as helpful, 43 year old octopus. She loves to help the kids, and has patience. *Otto Von Fuzzlebutt *Parker Waddleton Jr. Parker currently attends Rainwater High School. He is officially described as a curious and adventurous 9 year old penguin. He is the proclaimed leader of the trio. At his old school, he got constantly teased and insulted because he is a flightless bird. He's first base on the Rainwater Baseball team, the Storms. He has a crush on Velvet. *Pete Charlwood *Philippe Charbonnier *Sammy McKinder *Scout Kerry Scout Kerry currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as a secure, 12 year old Siamese Cat. She is an antisocial emo. She is very protective over her brother Tangier and Sweet Cheeks is her childhood friend. She is a good fighter and is a black belt in karate. *Shahrukh Nevla Shahrukh currently attends Rainwater High School. He is officially described as a wise, 12 year old mongoose. He is the cousin of Sunil. He is an inventor, and is Madame Pom's girlfriend and assistant. In drama class, he gets total A's in his performances, even beating out his own girlfriend. On weekends, he can tend to get lazy and his favorite food are Dorito chips. *Shivers Dilworth Shivers currently attends Rainwater High School. He is officially described as a clumsy, clueless 10 year old squirrel. He is scared of dogs, and will panic and run whenever he sees one. He lives in a tree, and is also is a HUGE hoarder. He's the shortstop of the Rainwater Baseball team, the Storms. He is friends with Buttercream and Parker. *Sugar Sprinkles Sugar Sprinkles currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as a chill, laid back 16 year old Snowshoe cat. Her guitar, when plugged in can hypnotize other pets to do her commands if done correctly. She uses these powers with responsibility most of the time. She can be seen most of the time hanging out with the villains with her little sister, Buttercream; more specifically Madame Pom, Shahrukh and Scout Kerry. She is best friends with Ling Pen and they spend recess together playing their instruments. *Sweet Cheeks Sweet Cheeks currently attends Rainwater High School. She is officially described as a sarcastic, tomboyish 13 year old Sugar Glider who is childhood friends with Scout Kerry. She speaks both English and Spanish. *Tangier Politch *Tiger Weisshart *Tootsie Trent Tootsie currently attends Rainwater High School. He is officially described as a dimwitted 15 year old Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. He is more stupid than Gail and Zoe. He is dating Genghis. *Velvet Biskit Velvet currently attends Rainwater High School with her twin Cashmere. She is slightly clueless and dimwitted compared to her twin, and has a crush on Parker. She is noticeably the comedy relief of the duo, leaving stupid statements and assumptions. *Weber Hertz Weber currently attends Rainwater High School. He is officially described as a careless house spider. He is a good liar, and comes up with them on the spot, but his classmates are easily annoyed by this. Also, he's a loudmouth, talks fast, spreads rumors, and his favorite catchphrase is, "Bada Bing, Bada Boom!" Although, he is very weak, and horrible at Gym. He is friends with Shivers. He has a crush on Gail, but she politely with a little bit of anger keeps rejecting. Minor Characters *Cheep Cheep *Debbi Trent *Grinka Mark *Wild Willow Wild Willow is Vanilla Shake's guitar. She uses it to teach the class certain lessons and treats it like her own baby. It's colored green, or Wild Willow. Category:Characters